Slave Boy
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Eric decides to look around town where he finds a group of foreigners being sold as slaves. He didn't want to look but the sight of one of them has his attention and knew he want to buy him. He would do anything to earn the raven hair slave boy's trust.


**Arashi: This is a request fic for Darkangel048 who wants an Eric/Harry One-shot. This is something came to mind so its slightly different then I plan to write. **

**Disclaimer- Little Mermaid belongs to Walt Disney Productions. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Warnings: AU, Slave!Harry, Past abuse, language

Slave boy

Summary: Eric decides to look around town where he finds a group of foreigners being sold as slaves. He didn't want to look but the sight of one of them has his attention and knew he want to buy him. He would do anything to earn the raven hair slave boy's trust.

* * *

><p>Walking around glad to get out of the place knowing he doesn't have any responsibilities or things to do, Eric grins a bit wondering what to do. Different sounds reach his ears of the usual business in his kingdom. To his surprise he watches a group of foreigners stand in a line as the salve trader . Strange it seems more often slaver holders been traveling in the near by kingdoms.<p>

He tries to shrug it off when he heard the man shout, "Boy keep still."

"Never asshole!" The younger male shouts back earning another smack on the face.

Eric finding this really interesting finds himself staring at the most beautiful looking creature. A boy around the age of seventeen just a year younger then him with long black hair flowing past his shoulder in a messy style making the teen more adorable. Those green eyes burning with a fire making his heart stop while catching the sight of those full lips looks luscious to kiss while the small frame perfect to hold close. Anger flows in his veins seeing the bruise cheek the boy is supporting.

He storms over doing something he never thought he would do. Buy a slave which isn't something he cares for personally. He taps the man's shoulder getting him to turn around hissing out, "Don't you dare touch him."

"But sir he's nothing but a lowly slave that could do nothing at all," The man snaps not realizing he's talking back to the prince.

"I'll take him," Eric answers adamantly making the teen to stare at him warily.

Scowling the man nods pulling the chain the raven beauty is in handing it over. He mutters, "Good riddance."

The teen sticks his tongue at the former master of his before following quietly behind his new master wondering what horrible training he'll have to go through. He closes his eyes holding back the tears as many memories come to his mind. No he won't remember his uncle sold him to pay for the bills he's behind. He's nothing but a bargaining tool for most of his life despite his looks.

"What's your name?" He heard his new master ask making him scowl darkly at him not answering.

Eric frowns seeing the dark expression in those beautiful, enhancing eyes making his heart twist in his chest. Raising a brow he repeats the question wanting the other to talk, "I asked what your name is."

The teen stares a bit more skeptically for a few moments then answers in the most beautiful voice Eric ever heard in his life, "Harry."

"Harry," Eric echoes liking the way the name rolls off of his tongue then glances at Harry with a smile. "I'm Eric."

"Nice to get your acquaintance Master," Harry hiss out making Eric to push him against the wall gently pining the smaller teen.

"I'm not your master, Harry. I want to be your friend if you let me," Eric answers holding Harry as he stares at him with those wary emerald fill orbs. A thought cross the slightly older man's mind, Harry does seem to be cute like this.

Eric had to bite back a slight gasp at the way Harry seems to fit against him. He continues to stare in those eyes not wanting to let go. He really wants to earn Harry's trust since the air around them fills with intensity of lust surrounding them. He's not the type to force himself on another person but something about Harry calls for treating him like a prince or an angel that deserves to be pampered and cared for.

"How do I know you aren't lying," Harry asks giving Eric a dark look.

"I promise on my life," Eric answers getting Harry to search his eyes/

Then Harry scoffs under his breath making Eric to show he really means it, "Prove it."

* * *

><p>-Four months later-<p>

Four months has past but nothing seem to prove to Harry of Eric telling the truth. He tried to convince Harry he doesn't have to do the dishes or anything. He doesn't need to live in a cupboard anything but the room he's been given. Only things Eric learn about the slave boy he loves to read and at times look out the ocean with sadness in his eyes.

Wondering if he should plant some roses for Harry to tend to and give the other a companion of an animal will open his heart. He only hopes this would work. He begins to really care for Harry. His heart races at the sight of every small yet fleeting tiny grin on those beautiful lips Eric stiffens as he walks around the castle grounds of the idea what would do. He stops in his tracks hearing a sweet melody in the distance.

_"Wish to fly beats in my body if it weren't for one thing,_  
><em>My Broken wings<em>  
><em>Clip, clip is all I hear as my feathers fall to the ground while surround me<em>  
><em>Wishing I could fly up in the air swirling around in the clouds as they cover me. <em>  
><em>Now I could only dream.<em>  
><em>Broken…broken…Wings<em>

_Words being thrown in my face will only get the feathers I have left to continue to fall more._  
><em>Still I dream of the day I could fly again.<em>  
><em>When my broken wings is no more.<em>

_Broken wings won't get me down._  
><em>I've fallen before and it won't be the first time<em>  
><em>Gasping is the time comes for the feathers to come back makes me want to cry with joy.<em>  
><em>Broken wings will heal<em>  
><em>Soon I'll be able to fly away in the sky swirling with the clouds covering me.<em>  
><em>Fly in the night letting the star guide me to find peace.<em>  
><em>Soon I'll be able to fly with my wings that are no longer broken. <em>  
><em>Broken wings won't hold me down."<em>

Eric's mouth could only drop as the voice continues with a different melody this one with sadness making his heart twinge at the sound. He listens carefully as the voice sings loudly with out a care in the world.

_"Tips slowly loosing their luster glow,_  
><em>Stand tall under the star as it changes to something unknown<em>  
><em>Black star glance down me while I suffer<em>

_Questions come to my mind making me wonder._  
><em>Am I a lost soul? Nothing in the world but a living space.<em>  
><em>Black star why do you continue to watch me suffer? <em>  
><em>Black star it's hard to think or live with you being there.<em>

_As you turn from a beautiful bright star in the night to a cold fiber in the night sky._  
><em>Black star comes to the tip of my mortal tongue. <em>  
><em>That's what you shall be called by me from now on, Black star.<em>

_Black star you don't seem like most_  
><em>You don't torment me as most.<em>  
><em>Why do you just continue to watch me suffer?<em>  
><em>I'm agonizing here under you gaze.<em>  
><em>The day shall come I'll be able to show my true colors.<em>  
><em>Black star you'll see me suffer to my last days."<em>

Eric moves around the corner to find Harry sitting under the tree with bits of tears in his eyes. Dropping his eyes to the ground he begins to think of the words. Both songs seem to have a hidden meaning behind them but what? That's the part that mostly confuses him. Seeing a rose bush is next to him, Eric pulls of a rose near him before walking to the tree.

Clearing his throat getting Harry to glance at him with confusion in his eyes, Eric holds out the rose murmuring, "For you."

Harry blushes slightly before taking the gift smelling the sweet scent coming off. He answers in the same tone, "Thank you."

"Harry," Eric replies after silence over laps the pair getting the younger male to glance at him. Shuffling in his spot Eric leans towards Harry murmuring, "Sweet broken wing angel you can fly where you ever you want. I'm willing to wait for you to fly back to me."

Harry's mouth drop a bit at the words gazing at the blue eyes holding so much trust and love towards him that made his heart soar. Does Eric really mean what he said? Could he open his heart to the prince? His heart beating in his chest shows yes he could be open and Eric means it. Only thing left for him to ask.

"Do you mean it?" He lets out gazing at Eric carefully.

Eric smiles softly lightly brushing his lips across his slave boy answering, "I do mean it Harry."

"Then I do fly back to your arms," Harry responds giving into the urge to kiss Eric again and many more times if the other lets him. He found his home. This is where he's going to be love by Eric then its worth all the trouble and pain he gone through.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Broken Wings and Black Star are the two poems I've written and belong to me. I hope you guys like the story. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
